That's So RavenMembers Only: The plan
by MysteriousRose17
Summary: There will be warnings of which Chapters not too read! Please review! So I can write more! When Eddie sees that the Sigmas are the hottest group in the school he wants too join in. But is it worth Risking one of his best friends innocence just to be popular? Will he join the group, when it's too late to save one of them? Raven/Eddie I kind of changed the title, but only a little
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "That's So Raven" or The Characters in the Show. But I do own the plot that's being in this setting.**

**I do not own the school or The Sigmas...  
**

**POV From Raven and Eddie: Raven doesn't know what's going on with Eddie when he comes back from the team.  
**

**Eddie doesn't know how to tell raven that something isn't right with Dylan? What will happen next?  
**

Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea are in the lunch room of BaySide High School. That's when Raven notices Eddie watching "The Sigma's" the popular school step team for young men group came in.

Eddie! Raven says too Eddie! Huh? What are you watching? -Raven.

Nothing Rae - Says Eddie.

It's Just that I wanna be in that group so badly to make my girl proud you know? - He says.

I know Eddie. Maybe you should try out for it?** - Raven**. It's not that easy raven **-Eddie said it in a **angry tone that made raven kind of sad.

I'm sorry Eddie! -**Raven**

Well it's not your fault, I'm sorry I just got mad. I just want to be one of them. They always have the hottest parties of the year, and they always have lots of girls with them and I want in! -**Eddie.**

Wait a minute you guys! They're having tryouts! -** Chelsea**.

Huh? How do you know? _**Raven/Eddie Says at the same time. **_It's on the bulltin board you guys duh! _**Chelsea says with a sarcastic, but yet funny tone in her voice**_.

They walk Eddie over to the Sign up board, just when one of the most popular members takes it down.

Hey! Why is it getting taken down?- **Eddie. **

Dylan best friend jordan says, Nobody signed up because they don't have the guts to join our group - **He laughs(Jordan).**

**I do Eddie says.** Jordan laughs at Eddie hysterically . No you don't! You can't even climb the rope in Gym!

_**Jordan is such a jerk to eddie every since he joined the team. **_

_**In the lunch room Eddie goes over to talk to Dylan about joining in on the team.**_

Eddie walks over to Dylan and asks if he can join the team?

You can, but you have a lot. -** Dylan tells eddie. **

First, you have to get me hooked up with that cute girl of yours - **Dylan says in a sexy voice**.

Who Raven she's one of my best friends other than Chelsea? -** Eddie says**?

_**Dylan starts telling Eddie how he sees Raven!**_

You guessed right. That thick carmel girl. With those big ole'. Eddie cuts Dylan off.

Hold up! **Eddie says.**

You can't just go over there and say that about my best friend. -_ Eddie cuts dylan off with his saying._

Eddie man. She will be well taken care of if you just let me hit it once! - **Dylan**.

No! _Eddie gets angry and walks away. _

Hey Eddie!** Raven says, how'd it go? **

_Eddie looked up at Raven with a sad look._

It didn't go well did it? No, it didn't. - **Eddie says.**

He only wanted too - Eddie stops and look up forgetting that it's raven he's talking too.

_He stops and walks away. _

Chelsea! **Raven** turns to her and says something is wrong with Eddie.

Chelsea says,** raven **he probably didn't make it into the group.

Raven walks over to where Dylan is sitting on a table. He watches her as she comes over to her.

**Dylan** looks raven up and down, and he focuses he's eyes on her medium large chest.

He says damn to himself inside of his head.

**To be continued... **

**Please leave Reviews. This is my first Fanfiction Story of That's So Raven. Who I always wanted to share with others, but too afraid. Thanks for the feedback good or negative. Any suggestions for the next Chapter thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Disney channel or That's So Raven. Nor any of the Characters that are in the Story.**

_Dylan is still looking at Raven with his Lusty thoughts of what he might do to her at his party this Friday._

Dylan! - Raven Says.

What happened to Eddie? Didn't he make it? - Raven says sounding like she talked to him like he's one of her friends.

_Knowing that Raven loves him a lot, and wants to be his girlfriend. (Dylan that is)_

Rae. If I can call you that? - Dylan says, while rubbing her right shoulder softly under her shirt thats connected to her dress she made.

_Raven gets a little uncomfortable and moves back a bit._

"Raven and Dylan has a conversation":

Dylan, I wanted to talk to you about how great of a guy eddie is. You should let him join the group! - Raven

Well, Rae. It's not that easy at all you know? We have to go through a group discussion and see if he meets our needs to be in this group.

But Dylan! - _Dylan puts his pointy finger on Raven lips and he feels them. Shhh. He says._

Don't say a word. I'll let Eddie in the club only if you do this one thing for me. It's not much I promise!

Raven don't know what to say or do. She's kind of afraid to find out.

**Suddenly, she has a vision.**

Raven sees someone laying in a bed waking up from being passed out.

The girl looks up and says, where am I? She goes to the window and see

Motel on a sign and no one is there...

Vision Over.

Raven gets freaked out and runs away.

_She bumps into eddie. Eddie looks up into and see tears rolling down her eyes._

_He tries to asks Raven what's wrong, but she runs away and go cry in the bath room._

Raven talks to herself and says. What if that girl was me laying the bed? What If something bad happened to me when I go to the party?

Chelsea comes out of the stalls to only hear her best friend cry to herself. She tries to comfort her with saying "Everything is going to be okay rae!"

There's nothing to worry about!

Raven calms down and says what if, What eddie was telling me today was about Dylan trying to do something to me?

How can I be so stupid? She screams and breaks down into tears. Chelsea is there helping raven.

The late bell rings as they get too class. Chelsea signal raven to come with her to their class.

Raven and Dylan are both in the same classe which makes raven even more nervous to come in. Everey since Raven talked to Dylan she notices how he looks at her with an Evil grin almost.

_When everyone is inside of the classroom the teacher shuts the door._

_But raven is still on the outside. She is crying her eyes out and she can't pull herself back together this time._

_So she runs away again. As the teacher calls roll call. She sees that raven isn't in her seat. She asks the class, "Has anyone seen raven today?" and Eddie and Chelsea looks back at_

_Dylan a makes a grin on his face that creeps them out._

_The teacher goes and search for Raven leaving one her most trusted student in Charge._

She finds Raven crying in one of the girls stalls. But she can't get Raven out no matter what she says or does to try and confront her to make her feel better.

So she calls Raven's Dad to come and pick her up and bring her home.

**To Be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3- Mama's comin' home

Chapter 3 – Momma's Comin Home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN! NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS!

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update this story. I've been very busy within the last year. I'm in my junior year of high school. Yes, I know. You might be wondering, "Why is in Junior in high school so busy?" I've moved to a new neighborhood not too far from my old one "trust me". Just so we can live in a bigger house. I also had to work on studying for the SAT's and getting my grades up. Junior year is getting harder and harder. But luckily, I only have 3 more months until it's all over!

In the Car Raven stops her from Crying in front of her dad.

_Her dad wonders what's going on with his Baby girl?_

As they arrive home raven goes upstairs to her room, and shuts the door. When raven does that her dad calls her mom Tanya, who is over in London, still trying to get her degree for Law school.

Hello. -Tanya

Hi, honey. - Victor says.

Hey. I missed you guys so much. What's going on? Is everything Okay? - Tanya.

Well, actually no. He says in a hesitant voice.

Why not? What's wrong? Are my babies okay? What about Raven, Cory? Are they okay?

Victor stares at the side of the phone for more than longer keeping her waiting. He finally tells her that he thinks something is wrong with Raven, but he doesn't know what it is.

So he starts telling her, what the teacher said happened in school:

The conversation:

Well victor what did the teacher say?-Tanya The teacher said that when class started Raven was not in her assigned seat as she called the role. She asked anybody if they've seen Raven. She noticed that Eddie and Chelsea looked back over at Dylan who she said, was smiling, but it was an evil smirk (used to be grin on his face.) The teacher told me that she thought it was suspicious. So she went looking for raven and she couldn't find her anywhere. But she heard someone crying in one of the girls restrooms, and there was raven on the floor crying leaning up on the wall crying hysterically. Everything she said, to try to make Raven feel better she just made it worse.

The teacher thinks it's because she's misses you. But I think it's that boy who's always been watching her. Lately, I think he's been stalking her. Because I see him a lot now at my restaurant "The Chill Grill" and I just want to kick him out of there. He keeps asking Corey, "Hey how that is hot sister of yours"? Corey didn't like it not one bit! - Victor said, with an almost angry tone.

_As Tanya hears this she drops her mouth open and says, I'm post-phoning my Education so I can come home to my baby because she needs me! I think I know what the problem is._

The next day:

As Raven wakes up, she hears some ones voice that sounds very familiar she gets all happy, runs down stairs and smiles. She hasn't seen her mother in almost a year.

But as soon as the doorbell rings someone is there! Raven runs back up the stairs again.

Who do you think that is at the door bell? Will it be her ex or will it be Dylan?

But if so, how did he get Ravens Address?


	4. Chapter 4- I need help

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN!

Thanks to my best friend iLov3m3Shay for helping me with getting me started on this :)

_As Tanya walks through the door of her living room she sees Raven runs upstairs and goes after her. But raven is too fast, so she slams her door. _  
_Tanya calls out Ravens name, but all she does is says go away! Because Raven got a feeling that something bad going to happen to her and no one is going to be there for her._  
That night:  
Raven is in her room sitting down on her bed thinking about what she's going to do if Dylan comes over and she's home alone. Her parents and her brother Cory already left to go to the movies. Raven is thinking she should've gone with them. But she wasn't feeling to well to go.  
She thought it was her nerves bothering her and she didn't want to ruin anything for them.  
The doorbell rings:  
_That person who ranged the doorbell was the person who ranged it last time, that person also left. Because everybody was afraid that it was going to be Dylan even Cory was afraid it was going to be him. Deep inside he was afraid for his sister. He didn't want to leave Raven alone in the house. But their parents made him go to the movies with him. So raven can have some alone time._  
As raven goes downstairs to see who it is she opens the door and to her surprise. It was Dylan; somehow he got a hold to Raven's address. While Dylan stepped into her home, her safe place, raven felt all alone, afraid and frozen. She couldn't feel her legs; it was like her legs were num. But the rest of her body wasn't.  
Dylan, what are you doing here? - Raven Says trying not to sound afraid.  
I just wanted to stop bye to see how you were doing - Dylan (as he shuts the door behind him. Raven starts to get scared and starts to scream for help as Dylan beings to push her on to the couch of her living room.

Through the kitchen she doesn't know that her Ex-boyfriend is coming to see her. So they can think about getting back together.  
He knocks on the kitchen door. But no one answers. He gets the emergency key from underneath the vase that they keep in the back of the door.  
Surprised, he sees one of the sigma's who looks familiar; kissing raven on her cheek. But the way he's doing it is hurting her. But he doesn't see it. Devon gets angry and yells.  
Raven! How could you? - Devon  
she turns around and her face is a little red, but it still doesn't look like she's been hurt. So he has no clue what's happen within the past few days.  
Devon, it's not what you think I SWEAR! - Raven yells in fear of what's going to happen next.  
Argument Between the three:  
Why do you care about Raven anyways she doesn't want you! - Dylan says in an attitude.  
Raven, why are you making yourself look like a complete slut? No one is home, Cory isn't here, and not even Eddie and Chelsea are here! What have you been doing to yourself? - Devon says angrily while yelling.  
Please don't yell Devon - Raven starts to cry.  
It's really not what you think, I didn't know he was coming over and I didn't know he was going to do this and I didn't know that you were coming! - Raven says crying her eyes all over again.  
Raven we're completely over! - Devon says walking out her door angrily.  
Devon wait, please come back! I need you! - Raven says trying to stop him. But she still can't feel her legs, but only a little. He walks away ignoring her call for help. He thinks about staying in San Francisco for a while to see if it was all a big misunderstanding.  
As for Raven and Dylan. He is already taking advantage of her by making her go upstairs in her room and pulling her downstairs in the Basement.  
While he's doing that Raven is kicking, screaming, crying for help all at the same time.  
But Dylan stops that from happening. He knocks her out by slapping her really hard in the face which makes her somehow bumps her head on a chair next to some bags.  
What's done has been done too Raven. She is laying down on some bags that her father left as trash. Raven has blood all over her arms and knees, her clothes are ripped up and her hair is a mess. Her face is bruised all over. She has a bloody nose, and has a bad black eye that probably won't get healed until three weeks. She is just their laying their knocked out on the bags.  
Dylan hears a car pulls up in the front of the yard he says to himself Damn I got to escape. So he decides to escape by going out the window of through the basement. He locks it like no one has been there.  
To be continued...  
Will they find Raven enough to get her to the hospital so they can exam her on what happened? Will Dylan get caught? If so will Raven tell the truth or Lie on Devon? Will she be going back to school? Will she attend the party that's going on Friday?

Sorry, it's kind of all narrative, next Chapter it's in more conversations.


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN!

Note: This Chapter is two pages. It's about raven and the investigation. Please read and leave reviews thanks!

When Dylan leaves: Corey goes upstairs to see, if everything is okay. He goes in Raven room to see if she's okay. He doesn't see her. All he sees is Raven's bed messed up, stuff knocked over, things that are broken, but he sees no sign of Raven.

Cory goes down to the Basement and sees the light that has been turned on. As he remembers, the lights were turned off. So, he knows that something is terribly wrong. He goes down to the basement to see if everything okay. As he starts to walk he sees shatters of blood going down in a line, but yet it's in a curvish shape. He keeps walking, he looks up, and he sees Raven. His only Sister that is on trash bags, knocked out (that what he thinks) but he doesn't see her body moving. So he goes up and touches her on her chest too see if he's breathing. She isn't.

Cory goes running upstairs screaming: DAD,DAD,DAD,MOM,MOM,MOM Raven isn't breathing, RAVEN ISN'T BREATHING! They stop everything what they're doing and see that their daughter is near her death. Tanya runs back upstairs calls 9-1-1 in a panic. They pick up. They see her clothes ripped up, blood everywhere on her body, and her just lying their not moving.

When the Ambulance came to the house Devon was just coming back up, he sees police men and women everywhere, Paramedics people rushing. He also, sees Eddie and Chelsea wanting to see their best friend. But the paramedics won't let them. But with the help of Raven parent's they let them see raven. As Devon goes up to the Ambulance truck Alana comes running out her house, saying what happened?

Devon just looks up at her like he's down something terrible. He knows now that he shouldn't of left Raven alone. She begged for his help, but he didn't listen. Now, there are crowds and crowds of people standing outside at their house. Even the neighbor's next door is standing outside worrying. They all see Raven in the Ambulance in the strolling bed.

At the hospital: Only a few people are selected to see Raven in the hospital room. She's still there trying to breath. She can't breathe on her own. The doctors got her back to life with the defibrillator. No one recognizes her because of how bad her face is bruised up. The police come into the hospital room to investigate what happened.

She doesn't remember a lot. The only thing she knows it that one guy has been there. She can only pronounce the first two letters of the name, but they both sound like De. But she's actually saying Dy. Not De, and that's what get's the police thinks and everybody else gets confused.

At home without Raven: The police comes to talk to her family about what could've happened, they go take a look in her room, they go and gather evidence from the basement, although they don't have a lot. They talk to each of the person who has seen problems in Raven's Relationship.

The Investigation:

(Victor) - Have you seen any problems in your Daughter's past relationship? Well, No sir I haven't really. The only problem that I might've seen is that one evening, her ex-boyfriend Devon came to the house to talk to her last year for a visit, but things got a little out of control and he did slap her. But there is this other boy, I think may have been stalking her lately, he did come here earlier. He did ask my son, Cory "How is that hot sister of his", every time he comes into my Restaurant".

Investigator: Thank You, you may go now. Mrs. Baxter, Have you seen any problems in your Daughter's past relationship? Not really, I've been away for quite a while now. I just came back because my husband called me saying that something was wrong with my baby (Raven). I did hear raven crying in her room saying, "Why Devon"? One night when I first came back.

Investigator: Thank you, you may go.

Cory: How are you son? He looks up at the officer and says nothing.

The officer asks Cory has he seen any troubles in his, Sister's past relationship.

Cory: I've seen a lot. But none like this, I know Devon wouldn't do this too Raven. I think it was this other guy named Dylan.

The Officer: The officer now says, I think that's the name she's been trying to pronounce in the hospital ( he says that to himself). There's another guy? Tell me more about them, have they been dating?

Cory: No, they haven't been dating. But he has been coming by here every day at our house asking for Raven. I don't think she was dating him at all. He's really creepy.

The officer: How is he?

Cory: He keeps asking me "How that is hot sister of mine?" I keep getting mad every time. I see him with his phone out taking pictures of Raven back rear. I see her getting scared every time he comes around. She used to like him when he first moved here. But now, all she does is try to avoid him.

The officer: Thank You, very much Sir. Hopefully, your sister will be Okay. So we can get the guy that did this too her.

Cory: Thank You, he said in a sad small tone. He wasn't happy at all.

The officer: Hello, I see your one of Raven's best friends, How has her past relationship been?

Eddie: It's been kind of rocky as I see it. Every time I see her at school, she was always sad and wearing long sleeve shirts. Even when it was hot. She never really talked about her ex anymore. She did talk about Dylan, but she really did like him a lot the first few weeks of school. But she did go somewhere with him. She stopped liking him after that. One night she came crying over to my house and I tried to confront her.

Chelsea: Same question: Well, I think she was the only one that trusted me with her relationship secrets. She did tell me that she'd had sex with him… Devon, that is. She said, he had went a little too rough on her. I started to see marks on her arm one day they would be red one day, next day purple, and then scares, I kept asking was everything alright. She told me no, she said that when Devon gets drunk he would grab her by the arms really tightly and hurt her. That's all except for Dylan; she told me she keeps trying to avoid him. He's stalking her every day when she walks home now; it's either me or Eddie walking her home.

Investigator: Thank You!

To be continued: Is the Investigation going to find out who done what to Raven? Is raven going to be able to tell the truth? Will she go to school again? Will she go to that party?


	6. Chapter 6- Back to school

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN.

Three Months Later:

Raven has been out of school for Three Months. Since the accident happened. Everybody at school knows what happened because of Alana, and the fact that Devon carter had stopped coming to school because people was calling him "A killer" and a women beater. No one would sit by him at lunch. Except for Chelsea, Eddie, and Alana. The school heard about what happened because they had a school meeting on Domestic Violence, and every one attended the meeting. Once they heard Raven's story everybody turned around, and looked at Devon. Just because he was Raven's ex-boyfriend, but that didn't mean he did that too her. His life was over only if raven would testify in court that Dylan was the one who did it.

Back at Bayside: Raven walks into the Hallways straight to her locker. Everybody is staring at her. She feels all nervous, but she doesn't runaway.

****Her two best friends Eddie/Chelsea: Hey Rae! They say coming up to Raven startling her.

Raven: Hey you guys. Raven says in a dull tone.

Chelsea: Hey Rae. What's wrong? Is everything okay? I know everything isn't okay, but I just wanted to make sure because you're my best friend and I don't want anybody bothering you. You know? - Chelsea says her sentence all fast. Raven lets out a little laugh.

Raven: I'm fine Chelsea. I'm just upset that Dylan gets off the hook so easily and is still walking the halls, and he's the one who done it. But nobody is going to believe that...

Eddie: It's going to be fine Rae. Don't worry he won't come near you again. Just yell my name at any time he comes near you and I'll come running, and I'll take care of him.

Raven: Thanks Eddie, you're the best.

Eddie: No problem.

Chelsea: Yeah. I'll be by your side Rae. On the look out just in case he comes up too! Um. Raven he's coming!

Just when Chelsea says that: Dylan comes up to Raven and he stills looks at her like a piece of Fine meat. Raven just stands there in her same spot, Frozen.

Eddie: Dylan, go away! She doesn't want to talk to you, after what you've done to her! So just back off and there won't be any problems between us!

Dylan: Aww. Look at little Eddie Thomas, trying to be a man and stick up for his friend. My girlfriend that is. She's all mine now! I got her wrapped around my finger after that night in her basement. He smiles with an evil grin.

Eddie: Raven you aren't his girlfriend don't worry about it Rae. I got this. I'll make him go away.

Dylan: Raven you're gonna let him talk to me that way? You know your my boo right? I love you! He says to Raven scaring her in a seductive way.

Raven: Yeah, sure. _Raven walks over to Dylan in fear. He wraps her arms around his, and walks off._

Dylan: See, I told you she was my boo. Tonight is going to be a great night.

_Dylan leans in to kiss Raven on her soft pink lips. He tries to add tongue in it, but she doesn't let him. So he grabs her face, and forces her too kiss him like he wants her too. Raven pulls her face away from Dylan and sees Devon walks past her with an angry look. Now, she feels guilty because she knows Devon just seen the kiss that they had._

Raven walks into the class room: As raven walks into her first period classroom. Everybody stares at her because she comes in with Dylan. Some people knows that Dylan did it, others are sure of it that it was Devon who done it. But the other half thinks it's a lie.

Teacher: Raven it's nice to have you back, after all that time. She says with a wide smile on her face.

Raven: Yeah. Thanks.

_She takes her sit that was empty for the past three months and makes it full again._

Dylan: Walks over to Raven, and kisses her on the cheek. Her face turns pink from blushing. But, that's only because she's afraid of him. For the fact that she's staying his girlfriend for the mean time because she doesn't wants to get hurt by him again.

Teacher: Class take out your notebook, and write down what's on the board and those will be your notes for today. Also for homework read pages 200-212 and write down the answers to the questions.

_Raven starts to write down the notes and the pages to do for homework. That's when the police officer comes into the classroom._

Officer: Sorry to interrupt your class Miss. But I need to have a word with Raven Baxter.

Teacher: Of course, raven you may go.

_Raven leaves the classroom to go outside and shuts the door the class gets silent as they try to listen in the conversation, but not too obvious._

Officer: Raven, I'm sorry to take you out of class. But I'm a need you to answer a few more questions. As the officer says while taking out his notepad beginning to write them down as she answers them.

#1. Raven have you ever had any problems between your relationship with Devon Carter?

No, Raven answers being slightly afraid.

Officer: But your friends and family have said that they've heard you crying at night saying "Why Devon"? One of your friends told me that your wrists were bruised up one day and stayed that way for a while. Correct?

Raven: Yeah, but it was a little argument nothing big. The wrist he just grabbed them too tight.

Officer: They also told me that you had sex with him, and told me that you said it was rough.

Raven: Whoa, you're getting a little bit too personal here. She says getting ready to go back on the inside of the classroom.

Officer: I know, but you have to answer them. Or else, Devon will go to jail immediately without any help.

Raven: WHAT? But he didn't do this to me! I know who done it, but I just couldn't remember at the time. You understand right?

Officer: Yes, I do. But still, him having rough sex, bruising your arm will still get him in jail if you press charges against him.

Raven: But, I don't want to press charges against him. The person who did this to me is inside of the classroom now, forcing me to date him. I don't know what to do because he knows where I live and he knows I'm afraid of him.

Officer: Just tell me who it is and I will get them out of there, he will go to jail and Devon will be let off the hook.

Raven: Okay._ She says pacing herself._ His name is Dylan, He's tall, has muscle, dark-skinned and he has a scar on his head. I would like to press charges on him.

Officer: Thank you!

_As they go back into the classroom, the officer goes in along with raven and his partner. I need Dylan to come up please. He says, secretly taking out his handcuffs, so he won't try to get away easily. _

Dylan: Yes, he says getting up walking over to the police officer.

Officer: You are under arrest for sexual assault, along with domestic violence with use of armor.

_The police officer says taking out his handcuffs, and putting Dylan's hand behinds his back._

Dylan: WHAT THE HELL RAVEN? YOU TOLD? I KNEW YOU WERE JUST A LITTLE B****! THAT'S ALRIGHT, I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU! He says angrily as the police officer takes him out of the classroom.

Officer: The officer, puts the handcuffs on Dylan, stating that he hates men who treats females like dirt.

Classroom: Stares at Raven shockingly. She sits back down. The class bell rings. Thank god! Raven says as she hurries out the classroom. There's Devon standing there waiting for her.

To be continued:

What is Devon going to do to Raven? What's Eddie and Chelsea going to say? Is the whole school going to hate her because she got one of the best popular guys kicked out of school? Is she still going to the party?


	7. Chapter 7- The truth is out

Disclaimer: I do not own that's so Raven!

Back at home:

Back at home Raven was sitting on her bed doing her homework. While, Cory was watching TV.: downstairs, since he didn't have one in his room yet. Their mom and dad were out on a Business trip for a day. The doorbell ranged. Cory looked through the glass door to see who it was. To his surprise it was Stanley from down the street. Conversation: Stanley: Hey Cory! Cory: Stanley what are you doing here? You know you're not welcomed so just go back home_. As Cory was being sarcastic to him._

Stanley stepped back a bit, and then he told Cory to back off with his peanut head. Cory laughed at the lame joked that Stanley tried to make.

Cory asked, Stanley. So why are you here anyways? Stanley told Cory that he wanted to check on Raven to see how she was doing. That's sweet, Cory says. He looked around to see were Raven was (_Stanley_). So where is she Cory? She's upstairs in her room doing homework, but don't ask her anything that happened that day she's still kind of shaken up about it. Alright Stanley said. As he went upstairs to Raven's room. Raven was already coming down the steps. Hey! Raven says in excitement as it is a shock to Stanley and Cory both! Hey Baby he says trying to sound sexy for a 9 year old. Raven wanted to laugh at his voice but she didn't. So what are you doing here she asked him? Well, I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing and I was going to head home. Alright thanks! - Raven Says.

_Stanley leaves._

After Raven walks downstairs she says to Cory where's mom and dad?

Cory: Oh, they went on a Business trip, but they'll be back tomorrow.

Oh, okay raven says not sounding too excited, but at the same time she felt a little bit afraid.

Raven starts to go back upstairs, but the doorbell rings before she gets a chance to go to her room.

Cory starts to get up to open the door. But Raven goes back downstairs and gets it before he does.

At both of their surprises it's Devon looking sad, with his cute sexy puppy dog eyes. He grabs Raven by the waist and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips right in front of Cory. He puts his tongue inside of mouth as she does the same. One of Raven legs starts to go up, as she is happy to see Devon. She pulls back for air.

Cory just looks in shock, and walks upstairs to his room as in something is about to happen. But , not a bad something a good something.

Raven, Devon starts to say. I know what you've done, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I'm sorry about hurting you before this whole accident happened. If I wasn't drunk we would've never been in this mess.

_Raven starts to say something._

Devon, I did it because I know it wasn't you, and I wasn't sure to tell at the moment plus , I wasn't feeling good anyways. I could only say the first two letters of the words which sounded a lot like yours. I'm so sorry Devon, Raven starts to cry. It's alright Raven. Devon says. As he wipes her tears away.

They give each other very passionate long hugs holding their heads wanting to not ever let go.

They sit down on the couch and watch little t.v.

**They start to have a conversation: **

_Devon, I'm thinking about going to the party this Friday. I was wondering would you with me, Eddie, and Chelsea. So I can feel safe and protected. Raven says in a worried voice that's excited and soft._

_Alright, Raven I'll go with you. Just one thing._

_What is it? Raven says._

_You can't go near Dylan or any of his friends at the party even Alana. I don't want you near them. Just stay with Me, Eddie, and Chelsea, Okay?_

_Devon says making sure that she understands him clearly. _

_She agrees as giving him the response of Okay and kissing again. She gets on top of him when kissing. He turns her over on the couch. He looks her in the eyes and asks if she's ready to do this. _

_She shakes her head and says yes nervously. They go upstairs to her room and Devon locks the door behind her. _

__Raven lies down on her bed. He gets on top of her, he starts to moan softly as he kisses her neck, hand, and back up to her lips. She feels a bugle coming from Devon's pants. She gets excited.

Just as Devon, puts his hand up Raven's shirt feeling her bra under wire. There's a knock on the door. They both lean their head in. Devon gets off of Raven and raven pulls her shirt back down and goes downstairs and goes to the door to see who it is.

Eddie and Chelsea are looking through the door. Chelsea spots Devon coming from behind Raven as she squeals to excitement behind Eddie's ear. Eddie turns around saying "Hush up child!" in a real loud sarcastic way.

Raven opens the door as Chelsea runs to hug raven and Devon as she sees that they almost done it. How could Chelsea possibly know this? She can't even take a hint of being told when to be quiet?

Raven laughs and says Chelsea, "Why are you hugging me"? Chelsea says in excitement because you too are love-bugs. She says annoyingly.

Eddie looks kind of disappointed as he wanted to wipe the smirk off of Devon's face.

Eddie, Devon says. So, are you still going to the Party this Friday night?

Eddie. Yes, I am why'd you ask?

Devon: Because If I go somewhere like to the bathroom. I don't want to leave raven alone, so no one could make her feel uncomfortable.

Eddie: So what you're saying to me is that, you want me to look after raven for you? Sure I'll do anything for my best friend. _Eddie says happily as he dances in his head. Because, he truly loves Raven._

_Cory was still upstairs. He'd thought he heard Eddie and Chelsea. As he comes downstairs he sees Devon hugging up on Raven. He sees Eddie's face as Eddie doesn't like what's going on. His fists are in a ball. But he lets them go when he looks up, and sees Cory coming downstairs._

_He says Hey Devon._

_Hey Cory. So is everything worked out between you guys? Being, the nosey brother that he is._

_Raven turns around and smiles and says yes it is. Devon gives Raven another kiss. Before, he heads out the door. _

__Eddie and Chelsea also leaves her house.

Cory looks at Raven too see how happy she is. He asks her if anything is going on between Eddie and her.

Raven says, no we're just friends and that's all. Devon is the one who I love.

Cory says okay as he walks back upstairs. Knowing; that Raven isn't telling the full truth. He and everybody else know including Chelsea knows that Eddie and Raven loves each other they're more likely the ones to get married first.

This is the end for Chapter 7. Please you guys! Review! I love hearing your ideas or hearing what you liked or didn't like about it. Tell me if you didn't understand something about the story. Just don't be rude about it. Okay you guys? Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8- The party on Friday night

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven!

In Raven's room; Raven is getting ready for the party. Chelsea is there to help Raven find a perfect dress for the party. The one that says I'm hot, sexy, but yet I'm not easy nor a slut. But I'm just being me, and I'm here to party with only my friends and have a good time. Chelsea finally helps raven picks out a dress that says the exact same words. Now let's get to the story.

Chelsea, This dress looks amazing on me. Raven says while looking into the mirror that's on her bedroom door.

I know Rae right? It's just so amazing how you can bounce back to yourself again after all what happened. Chelsea says to her smiling.

Raven: I know and it's all thanks to you guys Eddie and Chelsea along with the help of my family and my future husband Devon Carter. "Raven and Chelsea laughs" at the joke raven just made.

The doorbell rings. It's Devon and Eddie at the door. Cory goes downstairs to open the door because Raven and Chelsea are just putting on their finishing touches for the party.

Raven comes downstairs looking all sexy in a black strapped down dress with part of her back showing but only a little to wear the neck is. Chelsea on the other hand is wearing a white skirt with a sexy low cut dark purple shirt and black high heel shoes that looks like a model should be wearing. Raven shoes are model like too. She has straps going up her leg almost 2ft.

Devon and Eddie: Wow Raven! You look gorgeous! No, Wait! Beautiful! They say at the same time.

Devon: Comes up to Raven and gives her a passionate kiss while Cory stands there and watch in disgust just as a little brother should.

Cory: Ewww! You guys go and get a room or head to the party now, before you make me puke!

Raven: Oh Cory. You'll be like this one day too. Don't worry! She says sarcastically to her little brother who is becoming a pre-teen.

_Alright Raven says. Off to the party. They leave Raven's house._

At the party:

At the party Raven, Eddie, Chelsea, and Devon all arrives at the same time. Since they car pooled their together. Leaving Chelsea's Car at home and Eddie's Car in Raven's Drive Way. With that, taking Devon's Car to the party. As they walk through the door everybody stops and looks at Raven as if she's killed someone. The music keeps playing, but then slowly fades out once the DJ knows whose it is. The DJ is Jacob. Jacob stops and looks up, and gets down from the stand, and just stares at Raven...

Alana, even steps up to Raven and Stares at her like she's done something wrong. But Alana is only doing that to hide her true feelings that she's proud that Raven is okay, and is glad that she had Dylan arrested.

Alana: Raven

Raven: Alana.

Alana: So Baxter, How does it feel to have every one staring at you? Because of what you done to the most popular boy in school. Considering that he's the Captain of "The sigma's"? Really Baxter.

Raven: Alana, Lets not do this. Can't we just have a party without having the cat fights tonight? Huh.

_Raven says that too Alana in an annoyed voice telling her too get out of my face for tonight._

Alana: Fine. But you've been warned. Stay out of my way. Your officially going to get your butt kicked tonight if you mess with me.

Raven: WHAT? I didn't even do anything to you. You're the one that came up to my face. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. See ya!

_Raven walks off with Devon._

Devon: Raven, What was that? Didn't I tell you no problems with her or anybody else that got you into the mess that happened?

Raven: I know but Alana just gets under my skin, and I can't stand her. Why are you getting mad at me? She's the one who started it. Raven says with an attitude while her arms folded along with her soft pink glossy lips poking out.

Devon: Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything bad happening to you tonight knowing that were in the party that Dylan is throwing and he has his ways.

Raven: Alright, Devon. I'll try to stay calm, and away from Danger.

Devon: Alright, snookum's. He kisses her on the head as they both walk off.

For Eddie and Chelsea:

Eddie and Chelsea both see the sigma's come in all together. While someone else is taking over the DJ Stand. They see Dylan in the back of the Line marching through like he's some type of a god. Which he's not.

Eddie: Chelsea, we have got to keep Dylan away from Raven tonight. You know it may be a fatal night for Raven right?

Chelsea: Yeah, I know she told me about her vision. She didn't want me to say anything to you about it. I mean, I guess if Dylan comes near Raven we can warn her or just push her out of the way.

Eddie: We can do that or just go where Raven is and stay with her or near her if she needs our help.

But little do they know that all is far gone. Raven is already in danger by being with Devon.

Devon: Raven, we need a little privacy don't ya think?

Raven: Well, I just really wanted to enjoy this night with you, and some of my friends you know? I didn't think we were going to go into a room. (Raven says this with one of her eye browns lifted up.)

Devon: Come on I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Just take this drink I got for you and go into that room right across the hall way.

Raven looks up to the room. She agrees.

Raven starts to have a vision:

As soon as she drink the drink she gets all dizzy, and feels a little sick.

But she's not really sick at all. It's the drug pill that Devon put in her drink. She didn't notice that it was the drink that done it too her. Because she had gotten really thirsty and drunken it. But the vision has her lying in a bed looking a little bit dose with Devon on top of her checking her eye sight to see if she's going to sleep.

Vision Ends.

Raven says to herself: That was a weird vision she just had.

Devon comes up behinds her.

Devon: Raven, I thought you were heading to the room. I'll be there in a sec okay babe. Don't worry I won't be long. No one can hurt you.

Devon leaves and Raven enters the room.

Raven has already taken a sip of the drink. Not knowing what is has done too her. She falls back on the bed. Her eyes are kind of open but not really. She crawls on top of the bed all the way because she feels like she was going to fall off. But that's only the drug working her. Raven closes her eyes all the way and goes to sleep.

The sigma's and Devon's Plan:

Devon is just outside of the door waiting for the Sigma's to come into the room where Raven is.

Dylan: Yo, Devon thanks for doing this. You will get a big reward from me.

Devon: No problem dude. I'll just make sure she's the sleep all the way.

Devon enters the room, and he taps Raven on the face a little to see if she wakes up. He tries to open up her eye lids to see if she really asleep. No success of waking her up. But she's breathing. So that means good success to him. Devon lets the sigmas into the room.

Devon: She's out cold! Go and get her. Devon leaves Raven with them.

Dylan: Alright you guys. We gotta make this quick before she wakes up. The pill wears of pretty fast. So we have to make this trip to the motel quick also and back to the party.

_As they head into the room all of the guys each got a tool in there hand. _

_One guy has a rope, the other duct tape, the next hand cuffs, the next a bat, and the last one a hand knife._

_They start to tie raven up with success in their hands they easily sneaks out of the party through the back door. That Dylan has set up for them. They put Raven in Dylan's car, and drive her somewhere else to meet Dylan. Devon gets paid for this. He is already at the other place being the look out._

To be continued...

What are they going to do to Raven with all these weapons? Are they all going to take part in this?

Will Raven wake up in time enough to save her own life?

Please review you guys! Please. Once again your reviews/comments inspire me. I know this is long. But Hey, It is a Chapter book for me. Lol. Thanks if you do comment or Review on it :)


	9. Chapter 9- The motel

Disclaimer: I do not own "That's So Raven" or any of it's Characters or plots to the Show...

Update: Yeah, thanks for whoever is reading this. I suck very badly, at formatting. My apologies. Lol.

This part is not for Children under the ages of 13 or 14. Please do not read! I know some of y'all won't even follow the rules, but Oh well. Your choice not mines. Sorry if it gets a little touchy for some of you guys. I was just thinking from my imagination and how I love drama movies/books like these.

Outside of the Motel: The boys are outside of the motel waiting for Dylan to get Raven out of his Car. They open the motel room door. They put her down on the bed. The rest of the boys are on the outside of the motel door room waiting to see if any police cops cars are nearby so they can give him the signal. To hurry it up in there. If Raven woked up and tried any funny business they would use the tools that are now weapons against her so she would obey Dylan.

Devon POV: Devon is trying get some quick cash, also by framing Eddie that he can get into "the sigmas" by doing this crazy plan. It's kind of confusing and complicated.

Eddie and Chelsea Pov: They're just now realizing that Raven & Devon are gone, along with "The Sigmas". They don't know where they headed too. Raven didn't tell Chelsea anything else about the vision except that she was in the Room crying, and that was it.

Eddie and Chelsea's plan:

Eddie. What Chelsea? Raven is gone! Devon also! Oh No! What are we gonna do? What If something bad happens to Raven. We have to go and find her. The last I heard is that someone saw them going upstairs in one of the Rooms. Maybe we can look in all the rooms to find her or if Devon is there with her. Alright Chelsea come on let's` do it.

They go and look into all of the rooms, but no luck. They find couples kissing and almost everyone else is hooking up with a guy they don't even know. They have no luck in finding Raven in time enough to save her life or do they?

Back At the motel:

Raven is still tied up, and knocked out by the drug. Dylan is now inside of the room with Raven. The rest of the sigmas are on the outside as look outs. Devon is heading back to the party.

Dylan. Wow Raven. You really do have some meat on you, and in every place I like to explore around your body. You thought I was gone, but I'm not. I'm still here. That arrest was nothing. My Lawyer got me out on "Bail bond". So you could try it again maybe it will work for you. But oops! It won't work again Raven. Dylan says that in his most disturbing voice ever. He starts to fondle her by feeling her breasts and the tenderness of her hard nipples. He goes under her dress in front of her face trying not to wake her up. Knowing she is still breathing softly. The next thing he does is lifts up her dress which is a big mistake he just made. Because, Raven just woke up.

Dylan! Stop what are you doing too me? Raven shut the hell up! I don't want to do anything drastic to you, but if you don't shut that whining up. I will surely hurt you, and you won't be seeing day light again. She doesn't listen to him. She keeps kicking and screaming not knowing that the rest of the sigmas are outside to see if she tries anything. They come busting through the motel room door. "Sigmas"! Dylan says. Make her obey me now! He says in a commanding voice that scares her. One of the guys come up that has the hand cuffs and cuffs her hands in the back so she can't use them to fight. The other guys went back outside. Now it's two against one in this fight for her life. She can't believe what's happening. So they punish her by ripping off her panties and unbuttoning their pants. Dylan goes inside of her and starts saying the most cruel stuff too her.

Oh Raven, I didn't know you were that good. hmmm. I didn't know you liked this. He moans inside of her ear. She tries to spit on him. But he catches it with his mouth. Disgusting, you're so Disgusting get off of me! Raven cries out to him. He doesn't. He just keeps going and going until he messes her up, and not in the way we think he does. Dylan now goes down with his mouth between her legs. He bites her thighs hard leaving bite marks on the inside of her legs. She cries softly to herself. Then he goes through the tunnel with his nasty slam-me tongue. Raven starts freaking out and try to use her bottom hips to get him off. But that doesn't work. She screams in pain. He stops to call in the guy with the duct tape. The guy comes in, and covers her mouth with duct tape he puts about three or fourth pieces of big thick duck tapes around her mouth that's gray. He uses gloves to do so. The rest of the guys have on "Ski masks", but they have on their "Sigma Jackets". So raven doesn't exactly know if he's really apart of the group.

She tries to say, No to him. But that doesn't work. He knows she said it. But he keeps going because he can. He then takes her whole dress off. Raven doesn't know what's going to happen next because she's too afraid to think of anything. He calls the rest of the boys in to do their job. But she would resist. The guy with the hand knife would surely cut the side of her face.

The guy with the hand knife goes up to her first; He really puts a hurting on her. She turns her head and cries on the pillow. He cuts her on the face just because he wanted too. She didn't even do anything to him. The next guy with the bat goes he takes one look into her eyes, and knocks her out with the bat again knowing that she will forget everything that happens to her. He doesn't hit her hard enough to kill her. Blood goes through her head on the side. But she is still breathing. After, they have finished. The guy with the rope comes in, and ties her feet up. He puts a towel over her. Putting her dress in a black fabric bag tying it up with some more ropes. They all use gloves.

Eddie and Chelsea finally gets where Raven and Devon might be.

Eddie: Chelsea, they might be at the Motel downtown. You know where all the seniors go to, to make out and stuff. They have to walk back to Eddie's house to get his car. Because downtown is dangerous.

Chelsea: Eddie, what if were too late? What if they already hurt her? I have a feeling in my gut that something isn't right. I haven't eaten anything that's bad at the party or drunk any alcohol. Eddie what are her parents going to say when they find out?

Eddie: Is sitting in his car driving silently to the Motel. He's really upset of letting Raven out of his sight and letting her fall again. Eddie says to Chelsea, What if she hates us for not being there for her? I know her parents might be mad. But they can't be mad at her can they? It's probably already too late. They just better not take her life! Eddie says this in an angry worried tone.

Raven is just waking up from being knocked out with the bat. She's already thinking of the possibilities. This is what she's thinking. Thinking to herself inside of the motel room that this is worser than my vision. It's horrible, I'm a be in so much trouble when I go back home, my parents are going to not trust me again worse even hate me, and Cory, he may think I'm a big slut! I can't believe this even happened. She starts to cry to herself. The rest of the guys are putting towels over raven trying to cover her up. But soon realizes that she is awake and see's blood.

Now she's scared to say anything else. She just looks around the room in fear. The other guy who has the rope gets a bag from one of the closet and puts it over her head. But it's not a plastic bag thank goodness. It's a soft fabric bag. They just don't want her to see where she is going.

Dylan: Alright you guys. We have to move now because Devon just texted me and said that her two son of a bitches friends are coming over here to save her.

Sigmas: Alright! Move out!

They grab raven and throw her in the truck of the car only with towels on her. She's shaking from the cold, and is crying because she thinks she is close to her death. She hears cops pulling up behind the car. She is in relief hoping that they make them open up the truck of the car. But sadly the police man doesn't.

Police: Hello, Isn't it kind of late for you boys to be out here? Cruising around town especially in this neighborhood?

Dylan: Well, we were just heading on home Sir.

Police: Alright, I and my partner just wanted to make sure.

But in the back, Raven gets the confidence to try to scream and kick.

Raven is now screaming her head off in the back of the truck as the police man walks by it. She is moving back in forth trying to make the police man notice that something isn't right. Or at least make them open up the truck.

He comes back to the car in the front.

Is there somebody in the back of that car? The policeman says angrily. They all lie straight through their teeth and say No! Looking kind of worried. The policeman forces them to get out of the car. But they refuse. Luckily he already settled his camera pic to take the name of the license plate to make sure he can get who's in the back of the car out. They take off in a rush.

The policeman then heads back to the car and tells the partner that they have somebody in the back of the car call for back up.

Eddie and Chelsea: Were too late! They're gone. They went to the front lobby and asked the man at the desk did they see a teenaged boy that was about 5'9, dark skinned, with a haircut.

He said yes and gave her the key. Surprisingly as they busted through the room they see nothing but a messed up bed and little blood on the pillows. Eddie starts to cry. Because he know he is about to lose his best friend and the love of his life!

To be continued...

Where will they take Raven? Will the policeman and his team find her in time enough to save her life? Will Dylan and Devon be put in jail for good? Or will her parents be furious with her. There are so many questions and worries.

Please review and comment you guys! Thanks in advanced.


	10. Chapter 10- The chase

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE POLICEMAN AND HIS BACK-UP TEAM OR CREW!

Note: This part isn't Rated R, I don't know what's wrong with the Rating. I can't change it sorry you guys! :( But it will have some curse words in it...Sorry you guys there is no Jordan. Jordan is Jacob. I was thinking about another Character..*Sorry!*

Back In the car: What the hell was that y'all? We almost got caught and the Bitch in the back kept on screaming, and I think he heard her? You know what we got to do right? Dylan Man, I know you ain't thinking about killing her. You know how much time we would get, if we did that? You don't have a kick ass lawyer for bailing you out on murder. You already got charged for "Attempted Murder". His friend Jacob n told him. Jacob! You helped too. You were the one that Had the bat and knocked her ass out. But The other guys in the back had a knife who cut her on the cheek? Didn't you cut her on the cheek? Jacob says to one of his friends. Hell yeah I did, it was fun as hell! You seen how she was shaking, and crying? Hahaha. I can't wait to find out what were gonna do to her next. So what's the plan you guys? Matthew says to Dylan and Jacob. Along with the other guys in the back they all started talking what's gonna happen in wanting to get along with the plan. Hold Up! Oh hell naw. We are not going to discuss the plan in the car knowing she might hear us. She might even be dead by now. Considering one of y'all put that bag over her head...Dylan says in a voice that is emotionless but yet he has humor in it.

The boys stopped the car at an Abandoned Garage. Dylan told all the boys to get out of the car quickly and too change the name plate on the car. He each handed them a bag of clothes, so they can change knowing that the policeman probably already called a look out team for Raven. They all Change into the new clothes and each have a different look, along with a different haircut. (Dylan brought scissors too.) They still changed different cars. In to: a black car to a red dark car. They took raven out of the car too. Thank goodness she's still breathing! :D

Inside Of Raven's Mind: I don't even know how I'm still alive. Right now I don't even care. I just feel like dying and with that I want to die. If I come out alive there is already going to be more trouble than ever. I can't go back to school I'll be known as a drop out, my parents will be furious with me and Cory will totally look at me in a different light. I won't even be the same Raven too anybody.

Raven suddenly has a vision:

Dylan alright get her out of the car make sure her hands and

her feet are all tied up tightly. Make sure she can't see anything. But make sure she's breathing!

Were gonna throw her in the coldest deepest blue late their is In San Fransisco. None of y'all better open up y'all mouths. Because I will kill one of you!

Vision Ends!

Eddie and Chelsea: Eddie! Something diffidently isn't right. We should really report a missing person case right now! It's getting really late, and her parents are probably already home by now. They were only going on a Business trip for one day. She says in a worried voice about to burst out in tears. Chelsea, I know! I just don't know where else we can look. I'm calling the police now. Hopefully Raven has or has had a chance too. Maybe we could ask Devon! He should know where she is.

Devon, Eddie, and Chelsea: Devon! They all say in an angered worried tone! Have you seen Raven at all? No, I haven't why'd you ask. I took her home early tonight. Devon was lying to them. They looked at each other in Disbelief. Devon! You aren't telling the truth. I will kick your ass if you don't tell us where Raven is! Damn it! Now Eddie is Hot Mad and doesn't feel like pissing around with anybody! Eddie, I'm telling you the truth. I swear I don't know where she is. Check her house! I dropped her off their Earlier tonight. Devon says that in a cool calm and collected voice. Fine! Eddie says, But if you're lying. I'm so kicking your ass the next time I see you! Eddie slams the phone and throws it at the bottom of his car. He rests his head back on his head sit. I'm calling the police now and I am filing a missing report person! Alright!

Conversation:

Police: Hello, this is 9-1-1 what is your problem?

Chelsea: Our Friend is missing and we can't find her anywhere I think she is in deep trouble! Chelsea says nearly crying.

Police: Alright, Just calm down. We're putting her under missing child's report. Give me a description of how she looks like and Give me her Full name and Age. We will do anything to help!

Chelsea: Okay... She says taking a sallow. She is 17 years old. Carmel skinned close to brownish. Has black hair that's passing her shoulders. Her full name is Raven Lydia Baxter! She was wearing a Black Dress with a part showing in the middle of her back to where her neck is. She was wearing Black high heel shoes with straps about 2 ft high! Please, Please, Please Find her! Now she was really crying to the police.

Police: Thank You. I'm sending out a search team signal right now!

Inside Eddie's Mind: I can't let her go. She can't die tonight, she just can't. We made a promise that she was going to die very old and warm in her bed smiling. She doesn't know it, but I was- No wait. I am going to be her future husband because she will make it through this night, and we will find her.

Eddie then snaps out of his Mind and back to reality. He sees Chelsea Crying Hysterically and tries to comfort her. He starts to cry too thinking of the memories with Raven. But he soon realizes that crying won't help. They have to tell her parent's what happened. I mean after all that is their only Daughter they have. That is Cory's only Sister he has, and he has the right to know what happened too. All they need to do now is to think about how they're gonna tell them what happened. Eddie stops crying and tells Chelsea that we have to tell her parents. Even though, they may get into tremendous trouble. Chelsea agrees as they head to Ravens house.

At the house: It's now 3am and her parents are worried sick about their Daughter. Cory is also worried about her too. They are all downstairs in the living room waiting for her to come through the door. But they don't see her. It's almost 4am. Tanya and Victor already made a Decision that Cory does not have to go to School, since he stayed up all night worrying about his big sister. They also heard Cory crying in his room. So they brought him downstairs so he can get some comfort from their parents.

Cory: Mom, Dad. What if something bad happened to Raven? I mean, out of all the parties she went to she probably would've called and let us know where she was. She always came home around 12am to the latest.

Tanya: I know baby, She's gonna be okay hopefully.

Victor: Yeah, she has me worried to Death! (Very Ironic for him to say that isn't it?) I just hope that my Baby girl is okay. She's not like this at all. He turns on the T.v.

The news is on: Breaking News. 17 year old Raven Baxter has been Missing Since last night around 12am. Friends have not seen her since. Her parents does not know that she is missing her friends tell us. She was last since at a party for "Bay Side High School" Held at one of the Sigmas leaders house on Friday night.

Cory,Tanya,and Victor: Their eyes are now red from tears forming in their eyes. Tanya barries her hands into her eyes and let out a loud cry. Cory is just sitting there emotionless. Victor is trying to comfort her. He too is starting to cry hard.

There's a knock at the door: Eddie and Chelsea are at the door their eyes blood shot red from crying. Chelsea and Eddie are shaking through their hands their legs trembling. Chelsea, Eddie. Do you two know what happened to Raven or what could've happened to her? Victor says in a worried voice. Eddie well we only know a part of what happened or what may have happened to her. Yeah, Chelsea says in agreement. I guess I'll go first Chelsea says. Well at school when Raven went home early that day, she told me that she seen something in her vision that wasn't right. She said, that she was lying on a bed crying and saying "Why Raven, Why me"? That's all she told me. What happened at the party didn't seem right to me. Devon told me to keep an Eye on her. But as soon as we went our spread ways Me and Chelsea, and Devon and Raven. Hours passed we went looking for them because it was getting late. People told us that they'd seen her go up into a room and Devon following behind her. We called him to ask did he know what happened to Raven. Devon said, he brought her back home. We knew he was lying. I- We didn't believe him. I hung up on him.

He also probably raped her tonight. Knowing Raven I know she wouldn't do this and not even let us know anything. Eddie says with his head down.

Cory: Looks up and stares out of nowhere. He is a fake. The biggest Fake that Raven ever dated. I didn't know he was that bad, and would do that to her. It's just not right! Cory goes upstairs in his room and slams the door. Tanya starts to shake and says my baby is hurt she's probably gone. She says crying holding on to victor rubbing her hands together in fear.

There's another knock at the door: It's the same policeman who stopped Dylan and the rest of the sigmas in the black car. Victor opens the door.

Police: Hello, Are you Mr. and Mrs. Baxter?

Tanya and Victor: Yes!

Police: Well, we have some information on your daughter. We suspect that she was kidnapped at a motel in downtown San Francisco around 1:30 am. We also found a red dark car with bags in it parked near an abandoned Garage. We have a search team looking for your Daughter. We think that your Daughter was put in a back of the truck. I'm very sorry to say this too you.

Victor: Well, How soon do you think you can catch the people who done this too her?

Police: As soon as we can get the D.N.A evidence from the bags we can identify the perpetrator(s). As for now we need everybody to stay calm whose in this family.

Victor: Thank You! He shuts the door behind him. He looks over to his wife who is rubbing her face back and forth while tears are coming out her eyes trying to keep calm. It's a good thing Cory is asleep because he probably would not taken the news of his Sister, Well.

It is now 5:30 am and Chelsea and Eddie are at home trying to get some sleep. Their parents already know why they came back home so late. They also will not be going back to school until they find Raven. Hopefully they will find her alive.

To be continued...

This is my 10th Chapter. It's getting closer to the end. What will you think that would happen to Raven? Will her family and friends have some closer? Will she return home safely and be her old self or will she not make it through the days that are ahead of her? There were a few mistakes in this chapter. There is no Jordan. Jordan is jacob. I was typing in the wrong name... sorry for the mishaps!

**Ignore the Jacob part. That was a mistake. **


	11. Chapter 11- To be or not to be

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN...ONLY THE POLICE MEN AND THEIR CREW!

P.O.V: The policeman and his team are trying to find Raven. Everybody in Raven's family already heard of the Crisis. Her Physic Grandmother is worried about her. She's been trying to figure out where raven is so they can find her. Hopefully she can see what they are up to in time enough to save her granddaughter. Her other Grandma is crying like a baby trying to comfort other family members. Her cousin Andrea is worried about her also, she is still in Paris. Alana, she's just being bitchy about everything because people are worrying about Raven. Even the teachers worry about her.

The New Plan: Alright you guys where here! Dylan Says. Jacobs loud mouth says, "Were Clear out of the blue!" with excitement. Dylan slaps him on the back of his head. You know somebody could've heard you! You dumb ass talking so loud? Shut the freak up, and keep your voice down! Damn it. Dylan says with an angry soft tone voice. I mean it everyone! He looks around at his crew. They're just nodding their heads in agreement. Now we have to take her out of the car. You! Peewhee, Open up the truck and get the bat. Take her out of the car. The rest of y'all. Get around in the circle and stand their tough, firm, and strong. No Soft stuff. Don't be a damn teddy bear! Girls will try to manipulate you into letting them go, and by girls. I mean the one we got in the car...Alright Peewhee take her out of the car. Dylan tells peewhee as he pops the truck open.

Raven's face is getting bluish purple. It's not a good look here. Her body is freezing from the cold in the back of the truck. Although it is warm outside. Daylight is coming up as Raven can see it through her bag. She starts shaking as the Peewhee lifts her up out of the car. She's losing strength to hold on. She hadn't had anything to eat, since she left home. Doctors told her not to go that long without eating, and for anybody else for that matter. But in this case Dylan didn't care whether she died or not. He just wanted to get a thrill or to kill her for some weird reason. Who knows? Now that raven is out of the car completely. They make her stand up. But first they all participate in beating her.

The First guy comes up with the knife, and cuts her all over. But no stabbing. The Second Guy kicks her on the ground with dirt and mud. The third gets on top of her, and start slapping her and chocking her making her squirm around on the dirty ground with having no use of her hands since she is tied up. The fourth guy comes along, and "Takes advantage" of her one last time. Dylan the ring master. Comes up to her to beat her with the bat five times, before they do something very drastic too her. They're nowhere near a lake. But they are next to a drug shack. They take her there. She's out cold. They put her on a bed. Theirs a pimp lying next to her. He takes the bag off her face. In his surprise, she is still breathing. But she's having a hard time.

The police Chase: The police find blood on the ground and a piece of skin that looks like it was either peeled off or came off by a beating. The policeman that came to Ravens House. Reports the skin to a lab to get test result to find out if it's Ravens. The tests come back positive. They search around the area of where they found the skin to see if there's any more evidence. But no luck there's nothing left. Nearby they see a brownish house. They knock on the door to see if somebody was home or too see if the person or family who lives their seen anything unusual in the last couple of days. But no luck. Nobody comes to the door. So they leave. Once they leave from the house. The man who was lying next to raven looks out of the window.

The Man: When she wakes up. Shes mine. No more going to school or seeing her family. No more sweet dreams or anything of that manner. She's all mind and nobody else's. If they want to have her they will have to buy her back from me for one million dollars. She's that good, after I get her fixed up.

Raven wakes up: Where am I? I thought I would be dead by now? But I'm not. Am I home? Where's Cory? Where's my mom and dad, Eddie and Chelsea? She starts shaking from not eating, and being cold. The man comes up too. Your mines now. He says to her with the darkest voice ever. Raven begins to scream, but he slaps her on the face. Telling her to shut up. He has a plate of food in his hands, and hands it too her. Here Eat this. He says. What is it? She asks him thinking it's not that good. Just eat the fucking food! He gets angry. She starts gulping it down from being starved. She eats the food. It was warm although she didn't know what it was. He gives her a drink that looks bubbly. She's hesitant to drink it. But he forces her too. She's blanks out for a while, but she stills remember everything. She's now in a short skirt. With: a tight pink tank-top on showing the top part of her boobs. She looks down at what she's wearing and shes surprised too see what she has one. She now knows that they sold her into a ring of prostitutes.

Eddie: I've have got to find my future wife! She will have our kids. I love her so much. I can't just lay here, and not do anything! I have to go find her too. But my mom won't like it. She thinks I'm in too over my head. My father he doesn't really like her either. But they don't want me to help her find her. It sucks! When I see her. I'm a grab her by the hand and I'm a -.

Chelsea: Eddie! Pick up the phone! I miss Raven why couldn't they take me instead? I'm more vulnerable then she is. I hope they didn't break her spirit. Chelsea begins to cry a little, and says I really wanna help find her but my mom and dad think it would be too much for me to take it all in you know? She says to Eddie who's on the other side of the phone losing his mind.

Yes I know. I really need to get out of here. Maybe sneak out or lie about where I'm going. Then help find Raven our own selves you know? Yeah I know what you mean Chelsea..I miss her a lot. Eddie are you whipping? Huh? No. I'm not! He says in an excited voice that cracks up a little.

Well you know what we gotta do right? Right. Tonight around 6:30 we will go out looking for her. But we tell our parents that were going to the movies, and to see a late night one. Just in case we may stay out over time. Right. Good Plan. Eddie. Alright so we tell our parents when? Chelsea says. When they get home of course! Alright.

To be continued...

Okay. So maybe their will be more Chapters coming and not just 13 or 15 Chapters..Because of "The Man" part. What will happen to Raven? Will Eddie and Chelsea see her somewhere? Will they be able to speak to her or not? Will the police find Raven dead or alive? What will their parents think? I mean all of their parents: Ravens, Eddies, and Chelseas...

Tell me what you think about this Chapter. Was it scary or not. Did you almost faint? lol. Please comment. Sorry if the parts are kind of touchy. It is a Drama book too. I love drama. hehe.


	12. Chapter 12 - The move

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN! I ONLY OWN THE POLICE OFFICER AND HIS CREW. P.O.V : Everybody is worried about Raven. She has been missing for almost a week now. Eddie and Chelsea plans to go out searching for her tonight at 6:30 p.m by telling their parents that they're going to the movies. They plan to search the area where they live all over. If they run into they have an action plan. So they won't lose her again, or possibly won't get her hurt if anybody is trying anything with her.

Raven: I can't do this. I can't even wear this. Everybody I know goes to the mall. I can't let them see me like this. I will be a laughing stalk of the school, and everybody will know me as a hooker/prostitute. But it's not my fault I swear. I just wish Dylan would've thrown me in the lake or killed me. Stop crying raven. Suck it up. She wipes her eyes. She goes up to one of the racks in the store. She looks around in the little department store to see if she can make her escape. There's a window in one of the bathrooms. She hopes she can get it through their.

Eddie and Chelsea: We need to go to the mall to get some things, before we go. You know like a Camera? Just in case someone has her in a car, and won't let her out. You're right, we do need some things, and snacks too! Eddie says. They walk into the mall. Chelsea goes inside of a bath room stall. To her surprise Raven is in the next one. As Chelsea walks out of the stall heads to the sink. Raven drops her lip gloss Chelsea turns around to hand it to her.

Chelsea walks into a bathroom. Looks over and sees Raven!

You're Alive! : Your ALIVE! Chelsea hugs Raven and squeezes her tightly. We missed you so much where were you? Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you still remember me? Chelsea! I remember you. Now stop hugging me. I can't be seen talking to you. It's too dangerous for me, and could be for you. Why? Chelsea asks worried. She whispers in Chelsea's ear. That Dylan has sold her to a pimp. She gives her the address on a small piece of paper. So they will know where to find her. To save her and the other girls too.

Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Chelsea yells running over to Him. We have to go now! I have to talk to you! Why are you yelling, and out of breath. Just come on! They walk back to the car fast. Chelsea looks around making sure nobody has heard her or seen her. They get back to Chelsea's house. I've seen Raven! She gave me this!

Eddie reads the note: South Side. Near a lake; A old Brownish house. With old cars. Broken window with wood board on it. Please be careful. Come as disguised. Don't look so regular. If you tell the police. Tell them not to come as they are. Come with protection, and with their regular look a like cars. But are really police cars.

Wow! She is alive. I still have a chance with her! When I see her, after she's saved. I'm a grab her and kiss her on the lips passionately. But I 'm still kicking Dylan's and Devon's asses when I see them! Come on Chelsea lets go and call the police officer who is helping finding her.

Police: Hello.

Eddie: We have information on where to find Raven Baxter.

Police: Oh yes, you must be Eddie calling. So tell me the information. This must be done very quickly, and safety so no one would get hurt.

Eddie: Okay. So Raven gave Chelsea a note at San Fran Mall tonight after going to the bathroom.

The note says:

South Side. Near the lake. An old Brownish house. With old cars. Broken window with wood board on it. Please be careful. Come as disguised. Don't look so regular. If you tell the police. Tell them not to come as they are. Come with protection, and with their regular look a like cars. But are really police cars.

Please be careful when you do find her!

Police: Alright. I'll get my team and we will gather up.

At the house: Alright you guys. We have to do this quickly and carefully. Two cars are on each of the high ways at the end of it, and beginning. Horses with policemen and women are around the grass hiding out just encase he would try to make an escape. Eddie's mom and dad still doesn't know what he's really up too. Neither Does Chelsea's Parents know...It's around 12:30am. People are entering and leaving the brown house. Mostly men between the ages of 25-69. Raven is still in their shaking from what she has done. Hopefully the police will understand what happen, and will not allow this to go on her record as a prostitute considering that she's from America. That it's Illegal.

The Move! : Knock, knock, knock! The man opens up the door. He asks him how much do you want? He asks can he come in and see for himself with a smirk on his face pretending to be one of them. The policeman says. He comes into the house, and by surprise their are girls from ages 13-26 inside of one room standing in a line from youngest to oldest. He spots out Raven. Her head is down crying, and shaking because she doesn't want this anymore. The only thing she want is to go home if she makes it out alive. He points at Raven. He says Her! I want her! Raven looks up at the man. Scared because he looks so strong. He pulls her by the arm not letting go of her. He pays $250 in cash for Raven. The man looks out of the window too see if they're leaving without doing anything. The policeman puts Raven into another car. So that the man won't try to get her out of that one or follow her. The other car is all the way down the road. The man who brought Raven to the car revealed himself as a police officer and tells her not to get out of the car, and that she will be safe. She gets happy. He goes back to the police car, and tells the crew to get into action. As the man walks outside. Police men and women surrounds him telling him if he moves he will be shot down. He doesn't move. He gets arrested. They read him his rights! You have the right to remain silent at all times. If you shall move you will be reprimanded. They get the other guys that are in the inside of the house. They also rescue the other girls. But since the other girls been here longer than Raven they too get arrested. Since they already are used to being prostitutes and none of them seem to be corp-orating with them.

Raven's Safety: Raven is put in a safe house three months later before returning home. So they will make sure they will get all of the pimps and the ring who sold them or if they are affiliated with them. So they will not hurt anybody who told. They also locked up the men who was in charge in keeping an eye on them when they were out. Dylan and Devon both got arrested for attentive murder. Dylan got another charge for assault for an minor. The rest of the sigmas also get locked up. They all are serving Life in Jail. Dylan gets the death penalty, and so does the man and the others who were supposed to "Keep an eye" on them if they tried to do anything. Because they did the most damage. Raven told all in court. But the rest of the girls who were in the house is mad because they have no where else to go. As so they believe.

-Three Months Later-

Ravens Home: Raven is home! Raven is home! Cory goes running down the stairs to open up the door for his big sister who he haven't seen in six months! Her mom and dad also comes down the stairs in a rush because they too miss her. They all give her a big hug surrounding her in the middle. Cory is still hugging Raven by the waist because he misses her so much after everybody has let go. Raven! I missed you! Cory I missed you too. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again. He says almost in tears. Ahh Cory you don't have to have. I'm fine. Tanya and Victor looks at the two of them and smile with joy. My baby's home Tanya says. The policeman let Raven inside of the house. Although Raven is home. She will have her own Body guard protecting her from any danger until things are back to normal. But everybody realizes that things won't be because of what raven has experienced and the pain that their family has been through.

Eddie and Chelsea: Ahh man.. I missed Rae so much! I just wanna give her a big hug and a kiss. Good thing I won't have to kick Dylan's or Devon's ass anymore. Eddie says with relief. They go over to Raven's house to see if she's home from the safe house. They see Cory, Victor and Tanya but no Raven. Cory opens the door for them. They come on the inside of the house. So Is she home? They both say? Yes she is home! Eddie lets out a big YES! As a smile grew upon his face with joy and excitement. She's in the kitchen. But wait. We have to talk to you two. They look at each other worriedly. Wondering if Raven wants to see us or not. But we will understand. Tanya, Victor, and Cory: We just wanna think you for finding Raven, and bringing her home safely to us. You guys really are the best friends she could have. Yeah thanks you guys for bringing my sister back so now. I can ramble through her things again! Cory says with a smile along with his hands on his hips. Victor: Eddie! He looks at Eddie. Eddie turns around waiting for him to say something to him. You have my blessings to date my daughter. Just be sure to watch over her, and to make sure she's comfortable. Eddie: Yes sir! Go get her! Tanya and Victor says too Eddie. Chelsea is already in the kitchen hugging Raven more harder than she did the first time when she is so happy. She cries and giggles with Joy of having her best friend back home safe and sound. Chelsea turns her loose. Eddie asks Chelsea can she have some privacy. She gives Eddie and thumbs up, and whispers to him a Good luck. Hoping that Raven will say yes to being his girlfriend.

Raven and Eddie: Raven. I missed you. I missed you like no other guy would. I just wanted to ask you could you-u- would you-. He gets nervous and starts to rub the back of his head he looks down. Raven tries to catch him with his eyes. Would I be your girlfriend? She asks slowly, and worried. But happy at the same time on the inside of the head. Hoping that he will say yes. Yeah he says. Looking around the kitchen trying to avoid eye contact with her. She comes up close to Eddie away from the counter to where she was standing. They look each other in the eyes. Eddie leans in for a kiss, and so does Raven. They kiss! Eddie rubs ravens soft face while kissing adding some tongue. They've been kissing for about 2 in a half minutes now, and everybody is wondering whats taking them so long. Tanya goes into the kitchen and she sees Eddie and Raven kissing Raven is leaning in on Eddie. Holding their hands together. Tanya smiles as she backs up quietly out of the room. She *signs* to Victor and Chelsea that they're kissing. Cory is already in her room going their her things. They both let out a victory dance! Raven doesn't go back to school. She is homeschooled.

-Four years later-

They're all in college, and Cory is in high school. They come home for the Spring. Spring is Ravens favorite time of the year Eddie says to Chelsea. I'm gonna do it. I'm a ask her tonight! Raven is now 22 years old. Eddie is 24, and Chelsea is 22 also.

Dinner: Raven. Every since I met you. I've fell in love with you. We've been dating for four years now. I've dream of spending my life with you. Eddie gets down on one knee. She is turned around in the chair facing him. Smiles tries smiling, but is too nervous. He says: Raven Lydia Baxter. I love you and will forever Cherish you and protect you. I want you to be the mother of my Children. He looks up at raven, and looks back down to take out the box with the ring in it. Raven Lydia Baxter, will you marry me? YES YES YES YES YES YES! She lets out with excitement almost jumping out of her chair. He puts the ring on her ring finger as it should. He kisses her on the lips, and she kisses him back for about 1 in a half minutes. The people around the restaurant smiles and claps their hands in ahh. Eddie picks Raven up while still hugging and kissing her. He whispers your my queen.

Wedding: Five months. They have the wedding. Everybody is their. Even Alana. Eddie's cousin is his best man. While Chelsea,Andrea,Chantel and Alana are Raven's Bridesmaids. Her mom is crying. Cory is smiling away. Her dad is more nervous than she is. Her dad walks down the aisle as he gives her daughter away. Everybody is their. Her grandma from her moms side. Her other grandma from her fathers side is their. They're sitting next to Tanya all crying like a babies. lol. The preacher announces the two man and wife. Eddie sings a song for Raven for their vows. Raven writes a poem for her vows. The preacher says : You May Now. Kiss your bride. He lifts up the Vail. He leans in and kisses her passionately. holding hands as they did when she first came back home. Two years later they had two kids one girl and one boy.

Eddie and Raven are together at last as they should be. Cory is going through his third year of high school. Chelsea finds herself a boyfriend, and Tanya and Victor as happy as they could be! Alana is still a little bitchy though. Not doing much with her life.

Note: No, the prostitute didn't Effect Raven. Since she's only been in it for about two days, and nobody has really brought her. So they didn't put it on her record! Be sure to read my new story that will be up "The Cheetah girls: When in Spain!" My Version of how the story would've been if it was to be for a matured audience! :) hehe.


End file.
